O plano
by Daniela Snape
Summary: O plano conquistar o homem da sua vida. Será que ira conseguir? Existe o fantasma de Lily


O plano

No seu último ano escolar ela já podia sentir falta de tudo que vivera ali naquele castelo. Mas Hermione Granger tinha um ultimo plano conquistar o professor Snape, ela fez uma promessa a si mesma, que no baile de finalistas ele tinha que reparar em nela nem que essa seja a ultima coisa que ela faça.

- Hermione você vai mesmo com esse vestido para a festa ? – Perguntou sua amiga Gina.

- Vou hoje ele vai reparar em mim. -Disse Hermione confiante que o seu plano iria dar certo.

- Sim, ele vai reparar que tens um vestido igual ao na mãe de Harry ele vai ver em ti a imagem dela é isso que queres ? Ele passou estes anos todos a proteger Potter por ter amado a mãe dele. Ele viveu a vida toda apaixonado por Lily. Tem cuidado vais sair magoada.

- Eu o amo não faz mal que seja só por umas horas eu vou dançar com ele e vou disser o quanto o amo. Ninguém vai impedir. – disse hermione brava com a sua amiga mas sabendo que ela fala verdade não quis dar ouvidos a ela.

- Vamos, Harry já esta a nossa espera. – Disse Gina

- Não vai a frente com Harry, eu não quero discutir com Harry sobre o vestido e quando já tivermos na festa ele não vai discutir comigo lá com todo o mundo nos olhando. – Disse Hermione

- Tu és muito esperta já tinhas tudo planeado. Eu não concordo contigo mas boa sorte com o professor Snape.

- Obrigada amiga. Disse Hermione e abraçaram

-As amigas estão sempre nos bons e maus momentos, vou descer não quero que Harry espere muito ate já.

Em frente ao espelho a Hermione pensava se seria certo em seguir esse plano.

-Eu sou uma Grifinória tenho que ter coragem. Vou chegar ela com a minha cabeça levantada.

A festa já começou estavam todos os alunos divertindo-se a festa não era só uma baile de finalista mas também uma comemoração do final da guerra que a um ano que tinha acabado.

- Harry, tem calma com a Hermione ela esta muito apaixonada por-quem-tu-sabes por isso não discutes com ela hoje. –disse Gina

- O que ela vai fazer hoje Gina ? Perguntou Harry preocupado com a amiga.

- Por quem Hermione esta apaixonada? – perguntou Ron

- Não e da sua conta fui você que a traiu, ela nunca mais vai querer falar contigo e de qualquer forma ela não te deve explicações. – Disse Gina brava com o seu irmão

- Falando nela ela esta chegando. Mas de onde eu conheço esse vestido?- disse Ron

- Harry tem calma? -Disse Gina

- Esperem aqui eu tenho que falar com ela, eu não vou discutir com ela só vou falar com ela.- disse Harry para Gina

- Ok vou esperar aqui mas se eu vir algo de errado eu vou ter contigo. –

Harry saiu disparado para a porta do salão.

-Mione como você foi capaz de usar um vestido igual ao da minha mãe eu reconheço esse vestido pelas fotos, fui por isso que você me pediu para ver as fotos no outro dia não fui?- Perguntou Harry irritado

- Sim fui e voltava a fazer tu sabes que eu gosto dele e hoje vai ser a minha ultima oportunidade de estar com ele depois vamos embora de _Hogwarts _eu nunca mais vou atrás dele eu juro? – se ele for atrás de mim eu não vou deixa-lo fugir pensava Hermione

- Eu não quero que sofras, ele gosta da minha mãe. Fui graças e esse amor que ele voltou para o lado do bem e nos protegeu nesta guerra. Mas se isso que queres depois não digas que eu não avisei, podes sempre contar comigo. E boa sorte ele esta a descer as escadas. – disse Harry e virou costa e fui ter com a sua namorada.

Snape parou no meio da escadas parecia que estava a ver uma assombração Hermione estava vestida com Lily a uns anos atrás. Menina tola será que ela esta vestida assim para me chamar atenção. Não seja tolo ela nunca olhara para você como você quer que ela olhe pensava Snape.

- Bom noite, professor Snape. – disse Hermione envergonhada

- Bom noite, senhorita vejo que voltou a moda de usar vestidos antigos, Lily tinha um parecido. – Disse Snape de um modo a provocar.

- Não era parecido é igual eu mandei fazer, gostei muito quando vi numa fotografia. -Disse Hermione triste por perceber que ele ainda amava Lily

Percebendo que Hermione ficou triste com o que disse resolveu pergunta-lhe.

- Senhorita dava-me o prazer de dançar comigo a próxima música.

-Eu até dançava com o senhor mas eu não vou ser o fantasma de Lily. E saiu correndo e chorando para os jardins. Só parou de correu quando chegou perto de numa árvore.

- Como posso ser estúpida ele nunca vai querer nada comigo ele ama Lily ele ama um fantasma. Ele vai sempre ama-la.

Continuo a chorar ate que sentiu uma pessoa atrás de si secou as lágrimas e sem se voltar para trás disse:

- Não quero falar com ninguém Potter me deixa. Disse brava

- Ainda bem que eu não sou o Potter. Porque fugiu de mim? – Perguntou Snape

- Porque o senhor só quis dançar comigo porque eu pareço com o fantasma de Lily.- disse Hermione tentando esconder que tinha chorado

-É verdade que eu reconheci o vestido mas Lily não e você, eu não via nenhum fantasma só vi um vestido parecido. Porque vocês não são as mesmas. Ela morreu e você esta viva.

Hermione virou-se para Snape e perguntou:

- O senhor ainda ama a mãe de Harry ? perguntou tímida.

- Todos esse anos eu sempre achei que amava Lily, mas agora vejo que o amor e muito mais de que uma amizade eu acho que o facto de ela ser minha única amiga fez imaginar que era dela que eu gostava.

- Amava quer disser que o professor já não a ama? – perguntou Hermione com esperanças que ele um dia possa amar

-Sim agora amo outra pessoa. Ela e muito mais especial para mim. – disse Snape com um sorriso

- Espero que seja muito feliz com ela professor. Disse Hermione triste. Se amar e abdicar da pessoa amada para que ela seja feliz e isso que vou fazer pensava Hermione triste por não poder ficar com o homem da sua vida mas feliz por saber que ele voltou amar outra pessoa.

- Não fique triste querida eu pensava que gostavas de mim? Disse snape

- Eu gosto muito do professor mais do que devia? Disse Hermione sem se ter apercebido do que dissera. Snape deu um sorriso

- Porque esta a sorrir fui algo que eu disse ? perguntou Hermione

- Já lhe disse por quem estou apaixonado ? perguntou snape com um sorriso

- Não, mas também não e obrigado a disser. – não quero saber de quem ele gosta logo que seja feliz, eu vou embora e vou esquecer um dia este amor pensava Hermione

- Ela e inteligente mas por vezes um pouco distraída quando se trata do amor. Aproxima-se dela e beija. Foi um beijo longo, mas chega uma hora em que precisamos respirar.

- É você que eu amo. Disse Snape num sussurro

- Eu também te amo.

- Dança comigo no baile?

- É tudo que eu mais quero nesta noite. Responde Mione com os olhos marejados de lágrimas de felicidade. E sai encantada com seu sonho se tornando realidade.

Fim

Nunca fui muito boa a escrever mas aqui esta espero que tenham gostado?

Beijo da vossa amiga

Daniela Snape


End file.
